Love Above The Law Revised Edition
by Queen Kristina
Summary: Mamoru is a detective. Usagi is a jewel theif. How can a romance like that possibly work? R&R please :) ***This is a revised edition***


Love Above The Law - Revised Edition  
By: Queen Kristina  
Rated: PG-13   
  
  
OK, I received quite a few comments for my story, and it was after a few, and my reading it myself  
did I realize...it had so many errors. SOOOO. Here is a complete edit of Chapters 1-4 in one whole  
piece. Chapters 5+ will follow.  
Look for some things respect, redone, and taken out and even possibly added. I really liked the  
concept for this project and do not want to abandon it.  
Sailor Moon does NOT belong to me...and all the rightful comments are entered here.  
Questions/comments/etc: yodeling101@aol.com (please use subject: story: enter story here )  
  
=========================================================================  
  
The night sky was darkened by clouds and rain.  
It was cold...and dreary.  
A young woman rose from bed. Her lover was asleep.   
Even though it was dark, she saw him. He was breathing  
so softly. They had made love that night. She looked  
to him and tears streamed from her face. She dressed  
in a long black jacket, over a sky blue shirt, jeans  
and black boots, than returned to him. The young woman  
walked to his side of the bed and touched his face.  
He didn't stir.   
"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I can't change...not for   
anyone. Not even for you," she whispered.  
The woman leaned over and lightly kissed his lips.   
So soft, she thought. A tear dropped from her eye onto  
his forehead. She walked to the bedroom door, and glanced  
at him once more.  
"I love you," she said before leaving his bed, his room,  
and almost his heart.  
  
  
  
  
.................................  
  
  
  
  
Usagi moved gracefully through the darkened jewelry store.  
She had her eyes set on a new, very rare, very expensive  
diamond. She wore a long black jacket that flowed to the   
back of her knees, a white blouse, dark blue jeans, and   
black boots. Her long blonde hair was in her 'odango'  
style, with black rubber bands around them. She carried  
a black leather tote bag in which to carry her 'prize'.  
Usagi Tsukino was a famous jewel thief of Tokyo. She  
stole priceless gems, and other fine jewelry. And  
fortunately for her, she has not even so much as been  
suspected of these robberies yet. All anyone knew was that  
the thief was a woman.  
Stealing was in her blood. She grew up orphaned and poor,  
making a living picking pockets. One day she met a boy who  
introduced her to what he called, 'the big time'.   
And eventually, they parted. And she was on her own. By then  
her 'profession' had paid off and she was doing quite well.  
Usagi wasn't an evil person. In fact she was a warm hearted  
girl. She had a cat, loved children, and was a trusting person.  
But she had her bad side though, and this was it. Stealing  
was all she knew. All she had. And she saw no way out of it.  
Usagi planned to retire one day. She desperately wanted the  
family she couldn't really remember having. All she could  
remember was being in a hospital, watching a woman, who she  
assumed was her mother, smiling with a baby in her arms.  
She could also remember giving a little boy a rose to cheer  
him up. And after that...nothing. Everything that may have been  
Usagi, was no more.  
  
  
Mamoru Chiba took his glasses off and rubbed his nose. He was  
becoming frustrated with this case. Who was the jewel thief?  
All he knew, or anyone for that matter, was that she was female,  
and very smart.   
Two years he spent on this case. He would be promoted to Sgt.  
if he made an arrest. And damnit, he was determined to.  
Mamoru glanced over at the clock on the wall. 10:30. He was off  
the next day so a little late night research wouldn't hurt.  
His partner, Rei Hino, was also off. He found her attractive, and  
if she weren't his partner or engaged, he jump on the opportunity  
to ask her out. OK, so they dated a couple years back. Before they  
were partners. Before she was taken. But back then, she was different.  
She was too aggressive. She wanted things from him he couldn't offer.  
And marriage was the big thing. Even though of their past, they were  
great friends.  
Except for Rei, he wasn't ever in love. He always saw woman and man  
as two things that will always continue to look for eachother, no matter  
how many times they found eachother. So, where was the woman he was  
destined to find?   
Mamoru got up and found his notepad. He jotted a couple notes in it,  
before placing it next to his keys. Mamoru decided to relax in the tub.  
He walked into his green painted bathroom and filled the tub with  
warm water. He undressed and slipped in. Once he laid back and felt   
comfortable and relaxed, he shut his eyes. Now this was something he hadn't  
done in a while. Now that he thought about it, maybe Rei was right. Maybe  
he was stressing himself over this jewel thief case. She tried to convince  
him that she was some old 60 year old woman with liverspots. That thought  
made him shudder.  
Mamoru was just getting into his bath when the phone rang.  
"Damn!" he murmured wrapping a towel around his waist.  
"Hello, Chiba speaking." Mamoru answered.   
"Hey, Rei here. Got a call. 'Nother burglary."  
"Is it our thief?"  
"Probably."  
"All right...where?"  
"Osaka's Jewelry."  
Mamoru sucked his breath in. He knew, just knew, that the thief went after  
the expensive rare diamond just imported two days ago. The diamond was so valuable  
that two guards watched it nonstop. And if his suspicions were right, this is  
one very clever woman.  
"OK, I need to get dressed, be there in 20."  
"Get dressed? You're naked? Who's the lucky girl, Chiba."  
"Funny, Rei. See you in 20."  
"Bye."  
Mamoru dressed in a white, long sleeved button up shirt, blue jeans, and black  
boots. He carried along a leather jacket. Mamoru arrived at the scene in his red  
sports car. He saw Rei waiting for him next to her blue jeep. Once he parked,  
she greeted him.  
"Bout time, Chiba. I thought I would have to run to your apartment and pick you  
up, and carry you here."  
Mamoru grinned.  
"I said 20, and I meant it."  
Rei held her silver watch up.  
"See? It's been 22."  
"You're holding 2 minutes against me? I'm shocked."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on."  
  
Mamoru and Rei walked to the Jewelry store owner. She was dressed in a robe,  
curlers in her hair, and pink fuzzy slippers on her feet. She was yelling at the  
officer who was asking her questions.  
"THOSE GUARDS WERE PAID TO KEEP TRACK OF THE DIAMOND!!!"  
"Ma'am, please calm down." Rei said.  
"NO! THAT DIAMOND WAS WORTH MORE THAN OUR LIVES PUT TOGETHER, AND IT'S GONE!!!"  
"OK. OK. OK." Mamoru said.   
He was getting annoyed with the woman. Suddenly an image of her tied up in the  
back room entered his mind. She had a handkerchief tied around her loud mouth. He  
smirked. It was going to be a long...annoying...investigation.  
  
Usagi tossed herself on her bed. Her cat jumped on the bed.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I actually got it! Look Luna!" Usagi said holding to her face.  
The black cat sniffed it and just laye down. Usagi cocked her eyebrow and smiled.  
"This right here will keep litter in your box for the rest of your life." She joked.  
Usagi stood up and removed her jacket and tossed it on a chair. She then sat on her  
bed and removed her boots and socks.  
Then she sat herself at her vanity and proceeded to braid her ponytails while still  
leaving her 'odangos' in place. She wrapped the braids up and pinned them. This was  
her process when soaking in a long, hot steamy bubble bath. Usagi snagged a pair of  
underwear and a bra, and of course a towel, then went into her bathroom. She ran the water  
and poured in some bubble bath. She lit candles and incense. Once that was done, she  
flicked the switched off and the bathroom was illuminated in a soft orange glow. Usagi  
removed her clothes and stepped inside the bathtub.  
She moaned. The water was so refreshing. So relaxing, so prefect. Usagi closed her eyes,  
and could feel steam rise from the bath. All she needed was massage. Hell...with that diamond  
she could hire one. No two. Need one for Luna. The thought caused Usagi to chuckle.  
Usagi could hear Luna purring. She must be scratching at the blankets. Usagi soaked in the  
bath for half an hour before getting out. She dried off and dressed in her underclothes, and  
snagged her silk robe of the back of the bathroom door. Once she was dressed, she blew out the  
candles, drained the tub and headed for her kitchen.  
What more than to finish her late night, than with a cup of hot steaming mocha coffee. She   
inhaled the scent as it filled her kitchen. It almost made her think of a bakery. With all  
of it's breads and cakes. Such a delightful smell, the bakery.  
Once her coffee finished she poured herself a generous cup, and sat herself on a reclining  
chair in her living room. The lights were dimmed, and she turned the radio on to soft music.  
It was after midnight by now, but she seemed more interested in relaxing this way than to sleep.  
Luna jumped on the arm of the chair, than on Usagi's lap.  
"Hi girl. Decided not to sleep on my bed huh?" Usagi smiled.  
She took a sip of her coffee.  
Usagi sighed, "Where is our life headed, huh? This whole nabbing diamonds thing is getting pretty  
boring if you ask me."  
Luna let out a quiet meow.  
"You too, huh?" Usagi chuckled.  
She set her half drunken coffee on the table next to the chair, than turned the light off. Usagi  
headed to bed.  
  
Mamoru's head hit the pillows. It was after 2, and the woman that owned the Jewelry store  
finally stopped yelling and decided to cooperate. Mamoru was tired. Barely was he on his bed when  
he passed out. Since he had a heater in his room, he was too tired to change in his pjs, he just  
slept in his boxer shorts.  
The next morning, the sunshine woke Mamoru up. He opened his eyes and stretched his arms. He  
noticed then that his stomach was growling.  
Getting up and grabbing his robe, he walked to the kitchen.  
Mamoru searched through the room.  
"Great. No food. When was the last time I went to the store anyway?" he asked himself.  
Mamoru grumbled and snacked on some stale chips, while he jumped in the clothes from the night  
before. He figured no time like the present. It was early. Store was just open. He was hungry.  
Not much more information was needed to convince himself it was time to grocery shop.  
Mamoru locked his apartment door and rode the elevator to the basement when the tenants parked. He  
got in his car and drove off. Within 15 minutes he was parked at the store. He got out and headed  
inside. Mamoru grabbed a cart and started with aisle one.  
"Mmm-hmmm. Canned creamed corn." He said sarcastically, "Nothing like creamy vegetables to get  
your mouth watering."  
Mamoru picked up a couple cans of soup before proceeding to the next aisle. He must have been  
glancing somewhere else when he ran into another cart.  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" he heard a girl shout.  
"I was! You watch what side of the aisle you're on!" he shouted back.  
Mamoru was arguing with a gorgeous blonde haired girl with weird hair. He also noted a small bag  
in the front of the cart with a cat's head sticking out.  
"I wasn't even moving! You ran into me!" she shouted back.  
"Relax, odango, it was an accident."  
He half regretted and half enjoyed that when her face turned as red as beets.   
"What did you call me?"  
"Odango."  
"My name is Usagi. Not odango."  
Mamoru grinned and moved his cart next to hers.  
"I'm sorry..." he began moving, "Odango." he finished turning around the corner.  
"Luna...men are evil. Just plain jerks." Usagi huffed. Luna meowed.  
  
Usagi went about her shopping. She didn't need that much, but she always enjoyed having a well  
stocked fridge...even if she didn't host that much."  
"Which one? Fish or chicken?" she asked Luna, holding two cans of cat food to her face.  
Luna gave a sharp meow.  
"Alright fine, both it is." Usagi replied as if she knew what Luna said.  
Usagi finished shopping. She placed the bag with Luna in it on her shoulder, and carried  
the 3 heavy shopping bags in her hands.  
Even though Usagi was doing quite well, she didn't have a car. She didn't know how to drive,  
so she got around with good old fashioned public transportation, the bus. And it would suit  
her luck to remember that the bus stop was a block away. She began her journey when a red car  
pulled in front of her path and honked.  
"What do you want?" she hollered.  
The driver got out, and to her disgust, it was the rude man from the store.  
"Still remember me huh?"  
"How could I forget? You only insulted me 10 minutes ago. Now please let me go, or I'll miss my  
bus."   
"Bus? No car?" he asked leaning against his car.  
"No, if you must know."  
She blushed when he grinned. He was somewhat cute.  
"The name is Mamoru."  
"Is that supposed to matter?" she asked placing her shopping bags down.  
"Cold, aren't we?"  
"Hmph."  
"Want a ride?"  
"From you? I'd rather leap off a bridge." She said picking her bags up and heading in the bus  
stop's direction.  
Mamoru stepped in her path.  
"Come on. A sign of apology. I'll give you a lift, if..."  
She cocked an eyebrow.  
"If what?"  
"You'll have dinner with me."  
"HA!" she laughed out loud.  
He was amused.  
"Why not?" he asked.  
"Well, I'm married," she lied...big time.  
Mamoru leaned on his right leg and crossed his arms.  
"No, you aren't."  
"How would you know? I am so, married. 5 happy years."  
"No, you aren't. I know you aren't."  
Usagi gave her bags to him and headed towards his car. He grinned and placed the bags in his back seat.  
"How do you?" she asked getting in.  
"What?" he asked getting in himself.  
"Know I'm not married."  
"If you were, I doubt you'd carry a cat in your bag to the store, talk to her, and ask which food she  
likes." He held her hand up, "Besides, no wedding ring."  
She pulled her hand from his reach and placed it on her bag.  
"All right, fine. You got me. You didn't have to stalk me in the store though."  
"I didn't. You're loud. I could hear all the way to the bread."  
"Idiot." Usagi mumbled under her breath.  
Mamoru didn't glance over, "What?"  
Usagi turned and gave him the most fake smile she could master, "Nothing."  
"I'll buy that...for now. So, where do you live?"  
"Over at the Juuban Studio Towers." She replied, while checking on Luna.  
Mamoru let out a whistle, "Wow. Expensive place. How'd you ever manage that?"  
"That, Mamoru, isn't your business."  
Mamoru stopped the car at a red light.  
"Hey, sorry. I was trying to make conversation."  
"By asking about my own personal affairs?!" she said bitterly.  
"What?" he glanced to her, "I just commented that it was expensive and wondered how  
you could afford a place like that. I've wondered how anyone could."  
She cocked her right eyebrow and looked straight ahead, "It's green."  
Mamoru looked confused.  
"What? What's green?"  
She looked at him, looked forwards and pointed, "The light, it's green."  
Mamoru looked ahead, and cleared his throat. Usagi laughed.  
"Why are laughing? You can't even drive."  
"Hey! That was a cheap shot. I can't drive because I choose not to. But knowing and not knowing  
how to drive doesn't make me color blind to the 3 colors on a stoplight." She said.  
Mamoru pulled into the tall building she lived in. He pulled his car near the front entrance.  
And there was that one awkward moment of silence.  
"Well, Mamoru. Thank you for insulting me, than offering me a ride home."  
Usagi extended her hand, to which she expected a firm hand shake. She was surprised when he took  
it and kissed it lightly.  
"Thank you, Usagi, for allowing me to drive you home, and for insulting me as well."  
She grinned, "Now that was my pleasure."  
Usagi opened the car door, and placed the bag, with Luna in on her shoulder, than walked to the  
rear of the car. Mamoru met her there and took out her three grocery bags.  
"I can manage from here." she said.  
"Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I allowed you to carry these bags all by yourself?" he asked,  
as he closed the trunk door.  
Usagi eyed him, grinned, and began walking towards the building's entrance, "A normal one."  
Mamrou looked at her. "What was that?"  
Usagi grinned and turned away, "Nothing. Nothing at  
all. This way." she said walking twords the tall  
apartment building.  
Mamoru stuck his tongue out at her. It surprised  
the heck out of him when he received a, "I saw that,"  
from her. To which he replied, "You have eyes in the  
back of your head?"  
Usagi held the lobby door open for him, "No...saw your  
reflection in the mirror. And trust me, if I were you,  
I wouldn't hold that face too long."  
Somewhat confused, he walked past her, "What does that  
mean?"  
With a chuckle, "Let's just say that Halloween only lasts  
one day in the year."  
"Hardy har har." he said.  
Usagi pushed the button for the elevator. When the  
elevator doors opened, they walked in.  
Grunting, "You know, I said I would help carry your  
bags...not carry them all."  
Usagi reached into her bag to pet Luna, "You aren't.  
I am carrying a bag."  
"You know full well I meant the shopping bags."  
Playing innocent and the face to match she replied,  
"Yes I do. But I choose not to care."  
Mamoru threw her an angry glance, and opened his mouth  
to speak when the elevator stopped, and Usagi stepped  
out of the open doors. Mamoru followed her down the  
fancy decorated hallway.  
She stopped at the apartment numbered 246. Usagi fumbled  
in her bag for her keys, and once she found them, she  
unlocked her door.  
Mamoru followed her in and sucked in a deep breath at how  
elegant the apartment was. It was huge. Nearly 3 times bigger  
than his was.  
"Kitchen is this way." Usagi said, interrupting his thoughts.  
She turned the light on to a black and white styled kitchen.  
Mamoru rested the bags on an island in the center of the room.  
He stepped out the way so that Usagi could rest the bag with her  
cat on the island as well. She took the cat out and the cat  
jumped off the island and left the room.  
In turn Usagi began unpacking her groceries. Mamrou didn't know  
what to do next. He was in a strangers apartment, and he had  
no idea on what to say next.  
"What about that dinner?" he blurted out.  
"What dinner?"  
"I asked if we could go for dinner and than you told me you  
were married."  
Usagi placed eggs in her refrigerator and turned to her.  
"Oh. Well, I guess since you were a kind enough to give me  
a ride, sure why not."  
Mamoru grinned. "Great. How about tomorrow night at 7:00?"  
Usagi thought for a minute, "Sure."  
"Great." Mamoru said. Mamoru had a smile on his face.  
He looked to her, "I guess I'll be driving?"  
Usagi cocked an eyebrow with an evil grin, "Keep up with those  
wise cracks, and you won't be able to walk, catch my drift?"  
"Ohhh." Mamoru said knowing what she meant. "All right all right,  
I'll go now. Till tonight," he said as he left.  
Usagi let out a laugh, "Men. Who knew?"  
  
"Oh, Luna what do I wear?!?" Usagi cried.  
Usagi had just showered and she was wearing  
only her bath towel, while digging through her   
closet for an outfit. She couldn't decide.  
"How about this?" she said holding a skirt  
in one hand and a blouse in the other.   
Luna looked up and only yawned before resting  
her head again.  
Usagi frowned, "Fuzzball."  
About thirty minutes later, Usagi settled on  
a long sleeve blouse, a jean skirt, fake leather  
belt and shin high boots. Of course because it  
was a little chilly she had to wear panty hose  
for her legs. She applied a little mascara, pale  
blue eyeshadow and pale pink lip gloss. Overall  
she was casual yet gorgeous.  
Glancing at her clock on her wall, she had twenty  
minutes until Mamoru was due there. So she sat  
on the chair in her living room, and played a little  
music while she waited.  
Three hours later, Usagi was still sitting in the  
chair. Only this time she was crying. It was clear  
to her that she had been stood up. Through teary  
eyes she looked at the clock. Just after ten. Usagi  
sighed and got up to lock her front door. Than she  
headed to her room to change into her pajamas and  
go to sleep.  
  
  
  
...3 hours earlier...  
  
  
Mamoru was in his bathroom spraying some cologne  
on. He was dressed in a dark blue mens button up shirt,  
blue jeans and his treasure black boots. He was just  
about to leave his apartment when the phone rang.  
"Please...don't let it be her..."he pleaded.  
"Chiba speaking." he answered.  
"Mamoru, Rei here."  
"Damn...I was hoping it wasn't you."  
"Uh...that hurt."  
"I mean I have a date and I knew if you called, it  
would be bad."  
"Sorry to do this but yeah, it's bad."  
"What is it?"  
"Car accident."  
All of the breath drew from Mamoru. He remembered the  
car accident that killed his parents, and little sister.  
He barely escaped with his life. And once he recovered,  
he spent years growing up in foster homes, before he   
finally found a place with Mr. and Mrs. Chiba. It was  
their love and support that made him strong again. He  
was deeply honored to be their son.  
But still, car accidents always made him upset.  
"Where?" he asked.  
Rei gave him the area, and he sped there, not remembering  
his date.  
  
  
The next morning, Mamoru woke up and decided to call  
Usagi, as he picked up the phone, he realized he didn't  
know her phone number. But he did know where she lived.  
How to approach her? She didn't even know he was a cop.  
What would he say? Oh sorry, I missed last night, there  
was a car accident, how about tonight? No way! Mamoru  
had to admit, he did feel a little ashamed of himself. He  
knew his duties as a cop, but he could have at least called  
her. He could imagine being heartbroken over being stood  
up.  
Mamoru slumped back in his bed and covered his face with  
his hands.   
"Damn. Get a grip Chiba, she'll understand...right?" he asked  
himself.  
Thinking for a few minutes, about Usagi, and he concluded,  
"No."  
  
It had been nearly a week since Usagi had seen Mamoru.  
She had shouted at herself for trusting a stranger like that.  
Usagi tried not to let it get to her. She had to keep her eyes  
open to the newspapers. Another local jewelry store was   
expecting a shipment of rubies and diamonds to their store.  
It was no time like the present to plan her next heist.  
But like she had done before, she had started hating this  
way of life. Why couldn't she just look for a real job? And meet  
the possible future husband already? Usagi decided to shut her  
mind up and check the jewelry store out.  
  
"May I help you young lady?" a salesclerk asked.  
Usagi had been glancing at various gems and necklaces in   
glass cases, when the woman had asked to wait on her.  
The plump, elderly woman had such a soft grin on her face,  
like she wore it all the time, and was never seen without.  
And that made Usagi a little sick the stomach. How could  
she want to steal from a store with a woman like that  
running it.  
Usagi smiled, and politely shook her head. The woman  
nodded and walked to assist another person. Usagi   
left the store. She had a sad look about her face,  
and it clearly showed. She was too sad to bring Luna  
with her.  
Damn that Mamoru! One week and still nothing?!? No  
apology? Usagi was not the type of girl you did that  
to. The good girl she was, she didn't deserve that. No  
one did.  
Usagi sat at a table at an outside diner. A young male  
waiter placed a cup with coffee in it in front of her.  
Surprisingly there were a few people here considering  
the temperature. But Usagi noticed, she was the only  
one by herself.  
  
Mamoru knocked on the door to Usagi's apartment. He  
stood there waiting...than knocking...waiting...and  
knocking.   
"Come on I know you're home." he said to himself  
quietly.  
After a few minutes Mamoru headed towards the  
double elevators. After pushing the button, and  
entering the elevator, he thought for a minute  
before pushing the lobby.  
As his elevator door shut, the one next to it opened,  
and Usagi stepped out. Missing eachother.  
  
He couldn't explain it. Mamoru didn't know what it  
was. He felt an instant thing with Usagi. Was that  
why he was so persistent that she go to dinner?   
Only to have him stand her up?  
Mamoru couldn't image how Usagi felt about him.  
Honestly...he didn't want to know. He was too  
scared.  
  
A small boy sat on a hospital bed. He was just  
staring out the window. Sad. He didn't know why  
he was here. Why he hurt. Who he was. Or why  
no one came to visit him.  
The name on his chart was simply Mamoru. Why  
was there no last name?  
Mamoru cried. He cried a lot. It was terrible in   
his heart. His legs, and head hurt. But they were  
simple minor twitching pains compared to his   
feelings.  
Every weekend, when children in the hospital  
would sit and enjoy the presence of visiting  
relatives and friends, Mamoru would sit in a chair  
at a vacant table in the corner of the visiting  
room. No one came to him. No cared.  
Mamoru had received treatment one day, which  
made his legs hurt so much. He sat in bed crying.  
Tears scalding his face.  
Than a bright red rose came in front of him.  
The most beautiful rose he had ever seen. Of  
course he couldn't remember any other roses  
before.  
He looked at rose, than to the person holding  
it, a little girl. Blonde hair done up a unique style.  
Her big blue eyes twinkled, to match her dimples  
formed by her smile.   
"Why are you crying?" she spoke.  
"I hurt. My legs hurt. I have no family...I-I'm all  
alone." He began to cry again.  
To his surprise, the little girl propped herself on his  
bed. She sat opposite of him, with her chubby  
legs crossed.  
"Don't cry. Here is a rose. My mommy had  
a baby, and these are for her. I heard you   
cry and thought you would like one."  
Mamoru looked up and took the rose. The best  
gift he ever remembered receiving.  
"I'm a big sister now." she said breaking the   
silence, "And I have to go see my mommy  
now. But I promise to see you again." she  
said hopping down off the bed.  
"I'm Mamoru." he said calling after her.  
She turned around and gave him a big  
grin, "Usagi." she said walking out his  
room.  
  
  
Rei sat across from Mamoru at their desks. He was staring  
off into space, and Rei snapped her fingers.  
"Hello? Wake up, Chiba!"  
Mamoru snapped back to her.  
"I am awake!"  
She grinned. "Who are you thinking about?"  
"How do you know I'm even thinking of anyone?" he asked sitting  
up straight.  
Rei cocked an eyebrow, "Than you aren't thinking of anyone?/"  
"This damn burglar who keeps jumping ahead of us."  
Rei tossed him a manila folder.  
"What's this?" he asked opening the folder.  
"The latest on our burglar. Apparently our little cat thief  
was seen entering a building, and when police when to in  
to investigate, she was gone. Pretty good considering  
all windows were locked and the back door was stuck tightly."  
Mamoru let a breath out. "Wow. Maybe she isn't the old  
woman you portrayed her to be."  
Rei laughed, "She could be a very fit elderly woman."  
"Possibly. Wanna get some lunch?"  
Rei was standing up and putting her jacket on, "Can't.   
Meeting a friend from highschool."  
Mamoru laughed, "Always room for everyone, but not me."  
She shot a glance at him and smiled, "Since we stopped  
dating? I've had a small grudge. Catch you later."  
"Bye."   
Mamoru sat at his desk. His jacket and gun holster were  
flung over his chair. He was thinking of Usagi earlier. He   
had to get in contact with her.  
She must be just so incredibly upset with him. And his   
understood.  
Funny how he seemed so caught up in the life  
of a girl he hardly even knew.  
Suddenly he had an idea. He grabbed his holster and   
jacket and practically from the station.  
He hoped it worked....   
  
The End of Revised Edition. I hope this is better :) 


End file.
